


Deliverance

by Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Magical Pregnancy, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris/pseuds/Ma_vhenan_Bellanaris
Summary: Another take on a Modern Girl in Thedas, minus her memories? Who is this mysterious girl, and can she even figure out?And will she stumble upon a romance as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! Another Fic? When the other is still incomplete! Writing this has helped my writers block! Anyways enjoy!

The conclave was destroyed, but certainly not by this person. Gazzelle stares down at the wounded raven haired woman, she is pregnant barley far along but still pregnant, and Gazzelle knows that even though humans could be cruel to elves that hardly any of them could actually hurt or put their own young at risk.

The mystery women stirs mumbling something, even though the humans could have her head, Gazzelle feels great sympathy for this strange human and Ser Solas would greatly appreciate any information she could retrieve. Gazzelle lowers herself closer to the woman. “Your name? Do you know your name?” she whispers to the woman, suddenly the strange woman’s eyes open, her eyes the color of the breech almost glowing themselves. “Please, if you tell me I can notify your people?” Gazzelle sofly coo’s wiping a cool rag across her forehead. Gazelle could see that the woman was willing her eyes to stay open as they fight to shut.

“My people?” She whimpers out. “You are a noble right?” she didn’t arrive in rags that’s for sure, she had to be a noble, only explanation for such strange styling.

“Noble… I don’t think so” the poor woman looked so confused, she must be suffering from amnesia. “Do you know what year it is?” suddenly the woman’s eyes light up. “2016?” she replies questioning and doubting herself. It took Gazzelle a second to realize that the women was indeed serious with her response. “It’s 9:41 Dragon.” Gazzelle replies as kindly as she could.

“Do you know your name?” The women eyes squint as if she is trying to concentrate as hard as possible. “I don’t know…” she replies somberly as her eyes begin to flutter. “No don’t fall asleep yet!” Gazzelle pleas as the women’s eyes shut, her body lifeless once more.

 

* * *

 

“Her eyes are like the breech.” Gazzelle reports to him. “You talked to her?” Solas questions staring at the young elf. “Yes, she has amnesia no clue how she got here. I tried to figure out where she is from so I could tell her family of her state, but she couldn’t remember anything not even her name.” Solas feels guilty, if he wouldn’t have given his orb to Corypheus… But now is not the time for self-pity. “I will go tend to her now. Thank you Gazelle you have proven yourself once again.” Solas watches as the young elf blushes, nods, and scurries away.

The mystery human woman was certainly beautiful no doubt in that, her hair a dark raven color much like the other prisoners, they could almost be related Solas thinks to himself as he pushes a loose hair out of her face.

The woman’s eyes flutter, and there they are her eyes matching the color of the breech glowing with magic. She had been touched by the orb as well, more of aftershock, just enough to take some of his own magic but not enough to form the mark or damage her permanently.

“You look familiar” the woman speaks staring at Solas her eyes not moving anywhere else. “Shh, they will hear you, you must remain quiet.” Tending to her stomach Solas senses that the small, barley there child absorbed the majority of his magic, so much so that if this was Arlathan the child would be claimed as his own, one more regret to add to his list. He closes his eyes re-focusing to examine her face again.

Suddenly the woman’s eyes light up as he makes eye contact with her. “Solas?” she questions staring at him quizzically. “How do you–“ “The prisoner is awake!” a guard calls out. When Solas turns to see two Templar’s standing in the doorway of the dungeon staring right into the girls cell.

“She is still unwell, she cannot speak to the seeker yet.” Solas tries to reason with one of the Templars marching up to them. “Does it look like we care about her well-being she destroyed the conclave you know how many friends I lost in that.”

“She has amnesia we need to give her body and mind more time to heal.” Solas tries to defend, the woman looking increasingly frightened, eyes pleading at Solas for protection. The guard rips the woman up cuffing her hands as she lets out a sharp painful shriek before her eyes roll back, fainting as she collapses back onto the cot. “I warned you.” Solas glares at the man.

“Rgh. Whatever I’ll tell the seeker it was a false alarm. You! Go tend to the other prisoner now since this one is incapacitated.”

Solas stares down at the woman not wanting to leave her in her current state as the Templar practically pushes him out and over to the other man’s cell. Solas waits tell the guard has closed the dungeon door before approaching the man.

Solas had succeeded in making the mark as stable as it could be without the original rift being shut, from what Gazelle has reported to him he knew as much as the young man was a noble, from a very Andrastian, Templar supporting, well known family.

“You might fool those guards, but you do not fool me.” Solas whispers under his breath next to man, he was faking asleep and had been for quite some time now. The scruffy young man opens one eye to stare at Solas.

“Don’t tell them I’m awake yet, I still can’t remember what happen. From what I can put together is that the conclave blew up and myself and that girl over there are the only suspects.”

“You know who you are?” Solas questions. “Yes Max, well Maxwell Trevelyan, 6th spare, my parents sent me on this fool errand because I failed Templar recruitment and they needed something for me to do, well actually it was either this or they start to look for a wife for me, and I’m not ready to be tied down just yet.”

“Do you know the girl?”

“No but I heard that she’s pregnant, I don’t really understand why they are holding her, a pregnant woman I’m pretty sure unless she’s incredibly evil wouldn’t mess herself up in this.”

Solas knows that Max is not wrong, both of them just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but now that the mystery women holds what is the closest thing to his ken, she must be protected even if it is a regret.

“I am sure that she is not guilty as well, but with having no memories, no wealthy family to stand behind. She has more of a chance of taking the blame than even you with the mark on your hand.” Max realizes then, the girl was probably going to die, he was all about self-survival but… an innocent well two innocents “They are going to butcher her.” Max whispers well turning his head to stare at the fainted women.

“Unless you do something about it, you do have some resemblances.” Solas stares at him, he was a smart man he could figure it out. Max concentrates his brow furrowing and then…” She has dark hair like me. Our family have so many children, one more added and not being known about wouldn’t be a surprise it would at least buy her some time to get out of here.”

“Especially if they were a mage.” Solas replies staring at him. “That’s perfect!” Max almost exclaims to loud.

“Not only do I save the girl I have a higher chance of saving myself! House Trevelyan having a secret spare, sent to the circle for being a mage. Well I, the mighty big brother comes to save his dear pregnant sister from the war, better than I was spying for my family! Hook line and sinker!” Max does exclaim to loud this time when the Templars come barging in again hauling him away.

 

* * *

 

“That woman is your sister?” Cassandra exclaims. “House Trevelyan does not have any more spares.” Leliana remarks staring at the prisoner. “I swear it, we kept her secret, one of the most devout Templar families having a mage in their blood. It would ruin us.” Max hopes his lie is working.

“I was just there to save my sister from the war, she’s pregnant. How could a pregnant women put herself at risk like that!” Max defends boldly, then switching to somber, pulling his head down to keep from looking his two interrogators in the eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to tell mother and father now. I failed to protect her, I’m the worse big brother ever, I can’t even explain how this mark got on my hand, and don’t even know what that breech you keep mentioning is. But one thing is my sister is innocent and my parents will not be happy to hear about how you have been treating her, especially in her current state.” Max looks up glaring at both of his captors. When he hears a loud sigh “You will take full blame then.” Leliana says encroaching him.

“For now, because I do not know what happen other than my sister was not involved, she would never do something like this.” Max defends as Leliana begins to circles him. “You are willing to risk your life on your sisters so called innocence.” Max gulps but he cannot pull the ruse now. “Yes. I am, but I will prove that I am innocent as well once I remember.” Leliana seems satisfied. “Guards have his sister removed from the dungeon, get her some proper care, and you” Leliana points at him “we have something to show you.” Cassandra dragging him to his feet taking him outside.

 

* * *

 

“Lady Trevelyan? My Lady?” she hears a soft voice call out. “My lady thank goodness you are awake. Aiden said that you would any moment, he reported that your body has almost been fully healed with the thanks of magic and his potions.”

“Wait what, potions, magic. Where am I? _”_ she questions staring at the women dressed in gold before her. “Certainty you know of magic, unless your amnesia is that strong, you are safe you’re with the Inquisition, your brother will be back soon he had to go take care of something.” Inquisition… Something was coming back to her why does that sound so familiar. “You said my name was Trevelyan?” she questions staring at the other woman, something about that name didn’t feel right to her “Yes your brother never mentioned your first name, we will have to wait for his return to figure it out unless you know it?”

Why don’t I even know my own name? she questions to herself. “We will just have to wait I guess. What’s yours?” the lady smiles presently “My name is Josephine, I do have some good news though your baby is alright!”

“I am pregnant…” She reaches down to her own stomach instinctively caressing it. “Yes Solas said you must only be about 1 to 3 weeks along, the baby being so small it wasn’t even effected.” Josephine replies happily.

This is just too much to take in. Pregnant, I don’t even know my own name, or where I am. Wait Solas. “Solas, I swear I know that name from somewhere.” She replies. “He kept your brother and you alive for quite some time.” Josephine offers, no no… Something else. It’s right there, a wolf flashes in her mind, no that can’t be it.

Once Josephine had given her proper clothes she decides to wander around the little village. Getting increasingly strange glares from everyone, she noticed that some humans had sharp pointed ears, she should have asked Josephine what that was all about. Or she could ask her brother, who she doesn’t remember as well or his name. Also can’t forget she’s pregnant, where is the father and why is she alone. Too many questions, and no answers.

She looks up to see the large eerie green in the sky above her. _The breech_ pops into her head, is that what it’s called? Green lighting and rocks firing down from it. When suddenly it expands out and then seals, a loud rush of wind goes crashing into her. Everyone around her begins to cheer, but she still doesn’t understand, was that a good thing that just happened.

“The breech is sealed!!” She hears a man say as he runs by. So she was right about what it was called but… How. She continues to stare up at the sky pondering when, suddenly the little village is alive with a very frazzled short haired women rushing in with a large group of men behind her, carrying someone “he saved us, we must save him!” She yells as they go rushing into a cabin. Is that my brother? She questions to herself. When she sees the bald man with sharp pointed ears from earlier approaching her.

“Have you regained any more of your memory?” Solas questions staring at her, he has to know how she knows his name.

“Unfortunately no, I cannot even remember my own name. But I know yours right? It’s Solas?” Solas fidgets staring at her. “Yes indeed it is, my true question is how do you know it?” How do I know it? I don’t remember anything, let alone how I know this guy’s name.

“I don’t know, I have no memories, I don’t even know why your ears are all pointed.” She casually says well flinging a hand pointing towards them.

“I am a elf…” Solas bluntly states staring at her. “This is a very serious case of amnesia if you don’t remember the races of people here.” Maybe it was luck she knew his name? Solas thinks to himself.

“Races?” She questions. “Yes there is not only humans, there is elves, quanari, and dwarves.” Her eyes expand a glint of a memory “Did you say quanari? Im thinking of a bull… Made of iron, no that’s not right. RGH!” she stomps her foot in frustration. “They do have horns like a bull.” Solas offers when suddenly the girls eyes light up.

“Iron Bull! That’s his name, he’s a quanari! He’s a….” when suddenly it lost to her again she grips the sides of her head in frustration. “Don’t push yourself to hard, your memories will come back at their own pace.” He grips one of her shoulders in comfort.

“It’s just its difficult not even knowing myself.” She sighs. “I will try to help you.” He offers as she stares into his steel grey eyes. Suddenly she feels her heart flutter, and then it comes to her, a kiss in a grove, passionate, needy “Vhenan?” it rolls off her tongue as soon as it hits her mind. Solas eyes expand. “What did you just call me?” He stares into her bright breech stained eyes.

“Oh Im sorry, it just popped into my head… If it was an insult…” Solas feels heat going to his cheeks, it means my heart in elvish…” Solas replies staring at her. She couldn’t stop the heat rushing to her own cheeks as she blushes looking at his warm hand still gripping her shoulder “oh dear, my own confusion, I don’t know why I said that.” She turns away from him breaking his grip on her shoulder.

Her pulse racing, she couldn’t fight the feelings that where coming to her. For some reason she loved that man, Solas, she knew that, but a worrying feeling of hurt came rushing over her as well. But he didn’t seem to know her unless he was hiding something himself... “I’m going to go see what they are doing with my brother… I’ll catch up with you later.” She says as she beings to flee back to the cabin she woke up in and hopes she can find more answers there.


End file.
